The present invention relates to the technological field of furniture, and more specifically to that sector involving the manufacture of tables for conferences, banquets or the like, together with associated seating for use by those taking part.
The disadvantage of using a unit consisting of a table and seating constructed according to the current state of the art is that, especially in the case of banquets or conferences involving large numbers of people, it is only possible for participants to talk to and communicate with those people occupying the seats next to them or, at most, the seats very close to them.
What can happen, therefore, is that the entire banquet or conference can take place with some of the participants not having had the opportunity to meet and/or talk to all the other people seated at the same table. Such a state of affairs is hardly conducive to encouraging social contact and, in the case of work meetings, conferences, or other similar events, can limit the success of such meetings.
The inventor of the present invention has devised a unit consisting of a table and seats in which the seats are moved continuously at a limited, predetermined speed around the perimeter of the table, which has to be oblong so that, as the event progresses, a single participant will find himself sitting in front of different people and can, therefore, converse with, talk to or even simply meet all the other people sitting around the table.
More specifically, the subject of the present invention is a unit consisting of an oblong table and a plurality of seats arranged around its perimeter, characterized by the characterizing part of the appended claim 1.
A more detailed description of the unit according to the invention will now be given in connection with a preferred embodiment thereof which neither restricts nor limits any other embodiments that may be produced by putting the teachings of the appended claims into practice.